Peleas sabor a chocolate
by Pandirafa
Summary: Aquellos chocolates eran demasiado deliciosos para su propio bien, y es que Levi jamás había sido una persona muy dulcera, quien amaba los dulces era su novio... Eren. / Capítulo Único.


Y a pesar de estar estreado por proyectos finales me tomé la libertad de hacer esto. xD Solo fue por los ejercicios de escritura de Es de Fanfics, pero a pesar de todo me dije: Why not?

Y pam. Traigo mis tonterías aquí.

Son las dos de la mañana, no he dormido nada y no termino mis cosas. ¡Todo es una buena idea a esta hora!

* * *

Puede que nunca haya sido un amante del dulce, pero en ese momento, por alguna razón, se le antojaron, de nuevo, de esos deliciosos chocolates que había enviado Carla, la madre su pareja; Eren. Sabía que los últimos días ambos habían estado peleándose por cada cosa, los dos estaban pasando muy mal en la universidad, y estaban más que estresados. Y por alguna razón, el chocolate le hacía todo mucho más llevadero. No sabía si era porque se estaba haciendo el cuento solo o en verdad le endulzaban la vida. De igual manera, fue hasta el refrigerador y tomó la caja de chocolates entre sus manos. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que fuera el último. Se relamió los labios de solo pensar que ese delicioso trozo de aquel magnífico dulce se derretiría en su boca y sabría a gloria pura, y bueno, vaya que lo hizo. Tiró la caja a la basura, mientras continuaba saboreando con gusto aquel manjar de los dioses, claro, esto hasta que escuchó un chillido a sus espaldas.

— ¿¡Qué haces acabándote mis chocolates?! — Gritó, de una forma, sobra decir, dramática su pareja. El cabello castaño de Eren estaba alborotado, y el hecho de que estuviera usando solo una camisa larga y boxers le hacía darse cuenta que su pareja apenas se estaba levantando. Bien, no lo culpaba, apenas había dormido algo la semana anterior, le tocaba un buen descanso. Los sensuales ojos esmeralda de su novio le miraron con algo de resentimiento, antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo, con las manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndole con fuerza.— ¡Regresamelo, regresamelo! ¡Mamá me los envió! ¡Me los envió a mí!

— A ambos. — Respondió con simpleza. Carla sabía que Levi nunca ha sido una persona muy dulcera, pero en la carta que había enviado en esa ocasión decía claramente: _Levi y Eren._ Por lo que, en sí, tenía derecho a comerse el último chocolate... ¿verdad?

— ¡No es justo! ¡Solo he podido comer uno! ¡Uno! ¡Levi, te comiste veinticuatro de los veinticinco chocolates que venían en la caja! ¡Siempre limpio cuando me toca! Incluso cuando no es mi turno y me lo pides. Cocino, plancho tu ropa. Te hago mimos mientras duermes, espanto a Hanji cuando se pone pesada. ¡Incluso te saco a Erwin de encima cuando se pone borracho! ¡¿Por qué tienes que comerte los chocolates que me envió mi mami!? — Eren hizo un puchero, y se alejó del azabache unos cuantos pasos. Cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho y empezó a a murmurar varias cosas que, posiblemente, ni él llegaba a entender. Levi rodó los ojos, sabiendo que su amado novio estaba haciendo un berrinche. Y es que Eren amaba los dulces en demasía. Por eso Carla se encargaba de enviarle dulces exquisitos cada vez podía. Y claro, Eren estaba encantado. Porque sabía que su madre lo mimaba, y a él le gustaba ser mimado. Él mismo lo hacía todo el rato.

— Eren... — Murmuró. Intentando acercarse a él, el sabor del chocolate todavía permanecía en su boca. Y ante esto, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo que decía el castaño era verdad, de alguna manera había estado comiéndose todos los chocolates sin darse cuenta. — ¿Qué te parece si te compro más chocolates?

— Eran los chocolates que me envió mi mami, ¡Levi, _mi_ mami! ¡No es justo! ¡Estos eran especiales!

Suspiró, sintiéndose ligeramente mal. Sabía que Carla volvería a enviarle dulces en menos de lo que canta un gallo, por lo que no terminaba de entender por qué se ponía así. Hasta que, recordó el por qué le había enviado los chocolates: Su cumpleaños. Un adelanto, a decir verdad. Su cumpleaños era dentro de dos días, pero su madre, al estar de viaje junto a su esposo, Grisha, el padre de Eren. No sabía si le llegaría a tiempo, por lo que prefirieron enviar antes un regalo.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, muy molesto, consigo mismo. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle... que resultó ser algo inmenso. Tendría que recompensar a Eren de alguna manera, y bueno, se le ocurrió una muy placentera. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo del castaño, de nuevo, e hizo que le mirara. Eren medía quince centímetros más que él, por lo que la mayoría pensaba que Eren era quien dominaba, pero no, con su metro sesenta era él el dominante en la relación. Tomó de la nuca al contrario y estampó sus labios en beso feroz. Hambriento. Habían estado mucho tiempo sin poder tener tiempo libre para ellos, y ambos deseaban poder besarse y pelear de un modo mucho más erótico entre las sábanas. Lo confirmó cuando Eren enredó sus piernas en su cintura y gimió en sus labios. Bueno... posiblemente pelearse de vez en cuando no era tan malo. Menos si sus peleas tendrían sabor a chocolate.


End file.
